WTF: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot
by SerPenTinetheSilverTongue
Summary: Ch 4 posted! The main four live in the same apartment building. The guys-best friends and the girls-best friends who are neighbors and live near the guys. IN PROGRESS-CH 5 COMING!. Sorry for those who really want it. Rated M. R&R!
1. Book 1: Chapter 1: What the?

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha, nor the phrase "WTF", I do however own how this story plays out.**

_**Book 1**_

_Truly, who knew it would have come down to this? I mean honestly, if someone had told me before this all started that this is how it was going to end then I seriously would have beat the shit out of them and then left them tied to a flagpole. I mean, really? In this day and age? Ok, ok…I know that you are sitting there looking at this and you are like 'What the fuse ball?' Trust me, I was way more skeptical than that. It actually took forever….fine! Stop looking at this as though its trying to probe you or something like that! It wasn't forever, but it sure did feel that way; it was just a really long time. A really long, long and weird time. Do you wanna know how it all came to be? Really? You sure? Already then, here goes…._

**Chapter 1**

**What the…?**

_MARCH 14, 2011 _

"So Kagome, do you think that it would be an issue if we were to get a place together?' A girl with long dark brown hair always worn in a pony tail that reaches her lower back, dark green eyes, magenta eye shadow, and a very toned body, said to her best friend after she took her turn at the pool table.

"Really, now you want to? What happened to what's her name? Juwania? No, um, Kathi? No, damn, your original roommate?" A girl with long midnight blue-black hair that is always worn in a bun, light blue eyes that changed depicting her mood, and an athletic build from being a work out junkie.

"Kagome, how many times do I have to remind you that it was my old buddy from middle school, Rin? I mean seriously, you can't be that absent minded or forgetful when it comes to names. By the way, eight ball side pocket." Sango called from her bent position at the bottom portion of the table facing Kagome. The ball would have made its perfect aim into the hole, had it not been for that damn flying shot glass that hit the cue ball sending it flying towards another pool table, which ended up ruining a game for some money.

"Who the fuck just screwed up my streak?" Shouted the oblivious wolf demon as he tried to figure out where the extra ball came from that helped his nearly defeated opponent win. "Whoever the hell it was is gonna get the beat down of their life." He said as though anyone except those in the vicinity was paying attention.

"Kouga, man just chill. We will just call it a draw and start over. I mean do you really want to start another drunken brawl in here then get us banned from this bar to?" His brother said as he laid his cue stick on the green felt.

"Hey fellas, excuse me but I believe the cue ball that ruined Wolfman's streak was ours that just happened to be derailed by a UFSG." Sango said as she looked from one man to the other as she reached to get the white orb.

"What the heck is a UFSG?" Kouga, also now identified as Wolfman, said confused but trying to look as though he could careless.

"It an Unidentified Flying Shot Glass. Besides, your streak really shouldn't be affected but oh well. See ya, boys." She said as she got the 'Vanish before Conquered' signal from Kagome and then she gathered up the balls, placed them on the rack and returned the set to the bartender. As she made her way to the end of the bar where Kagome was standing paying their tab, her best friend just nodded her head to the doors, knowing that Sango would take the hint.

"It was great that you guys came tonight. I hope that we can hang out soon and not have crap stop up or forget." Shippo laughed as Kagome slightly blushed from the second reminder that she was forgetful. "When are you leaving for the academy?" He asked in mock seriousness as he handed a leather thigh length coat and a dark brown pea coat.

"What…the….What academy?" She said as she slowly tried to figure out where he would have gotten that information. Surely someone should have reminded her that she applied.

"Oh, yeah you applied for the space cadet academy. Remember?" Shippo tried to say with a straight face and miserably failed as realization glowed upon her face before a random beer bottle hit his shoulder. "Where the…? What the…? Why all the sudden flying glassware?" He mumbled to himself as he righted himself and watch as closest thing to a sister left in a huff.

"Oh alright Sango, I agree to the becoming roommates and finding a bigger apartment than the one you are currently with. And before you even bother to ask, I think its time that I move out once again from my family's place. Besides, I'd rather we room than look for a random roommate." Kagome said as she hailed a cab. "And just to prove I'm not that forgetful, I used our signal because as I was walking back to the bar to find out where that glass came from, I overheard a man talking to his group of drunken buddies about ruining the streak of that really hairy dude. And I know we don't wanna deal with him," she said with a slightly buzzed giggle.

"So when and where do you want to start looking?" Sango said as she tried to really focus on her best friend. 'I really hope that those trees aren't really doing the Can-can, otherwise I'm heading straight to the funny farm….

**ELSE…HIC…WHERE**

_April 4, 2011_

"So, dude, then this chick was like 'I want your hair to become my new shag dress!' Then I was like 'Only if you can die and reincarnate yourself into Tina Turner.' I swear it was the weirdest come on ever." A silver haired guy said to his buddies as they were sitting down after partying so much.

"Hey Inuyasha! I gotta challenge for you and Miroku here." A very feminine guy said as he tossed his tail end of the French braid over his shoulder. "I challenge you to dress in drag and strut to your apartment, and at every street sign you get to vogue it out with a picture as proof, every single guy walking ask to take a picture with him and surprise him by giving an air kiss on his cheek. If you guys succeed, I will no longer pursue you, Yash, and I will help and become Miroku's personal wing man." All the guys in the area looked to the guys in question wondering if they were gonna take it or back down.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other for a minute, than turned to their femme friend and said in unison, "We want it in writing." Jakoutsu then preceded to help them get ready to start their challenge.

A few hours later you see two very masculine females walking down the street, taking pictures at street signs and randomly air kissing other men. That is until they passed a gay bar and the true transvestites overheard the conversation the guys were having about how dressing in drag was for weak ass men, which caused a stampede to follow them all the way to their apartment complex.

**Third story of the apartment complex**

"Thank goodness that we finally got all the boxes unpacked. I guess it would be easier for us to just toss the boxes out to the dumpster now, instead of waiting til tomorrow." Sango said as she grabbed a stack of them and waited for Kagome to grab hers. As the girls went down the elevator to the lobby, a few blocks away the guys were seriously considering which way would be the best way to kill Jakoutsu with the most possible damage.

_DING._

The elevator door opened and the girls stepped out and went to the side entrance of the lobby that was closer to the dumpsters and made the trek as they talked about various topics. One main topic was why did she date an obviously gay guy that requests permission from his 'weddle pawents' As Kagome turned her head to figure out where the sound was coming for her stuff and her reported findings found nothing of importance. At least that's what happened til a drag queen dragging her nearly unconscious fellow drag queen barreled into her making like the domino effect and hitting Sango. As the mass of wiggling bodies were trying to untangle themselves, a deep voice told the group to be quiet as footsteps neared where they lay. As the footsteps seemed to walk in the opposite direction, the mass finally became individuals. The two drag queens looked down at their inept saviors and then realized that they still weren't done with the challenge, they stooped down to help the girls sit up and was about to explain themselves when-

"Hey I would recognize that gorgeous head of silver head anywhere! Hey Ladies of the Lotus, I found your targets." A female with a high whiny voice shouted to the almost departed mob.

"Yura, you evil bitch! Why all because I asked you to die?" Inuyasha said as him and Miroku both turned and fled the scene, leaving two very lost and very confused girls behind, bruised and kinda worse for wear.

Both girls looked from the spot that the drag queens were originally in to the entrance of the alley to the lobby door to the angry mob of true transvestites to each other.

"What the….?"

_**Til next time Space Cadets!**_

_**SerPenTine**_

**Next Time on WTF:**

_Ch 2- Hell? That's all?_

_Seriously all that for what? For one to lose a stalker and the other to gain it?…..That's all your winning side of the challenge is?_

A/N:

So this was an idea that came to me as I was laying in my bed reading a few of my favorite fan fictions. I know that I have started various stories, deleted them and what not, but trust me this time this damn story has already planned itself out.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2: Hell! That's all?

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha, nor the phrase "WTF."**

**I do however own how this story plays out.**

**LAST TIME ON WTF:**

_Both girls looked from the spot that the drag queens were originally in to the entrance of the alley to the lobby door to the angry mob of true transvestites to each other. _

"_What the….?"_

**Book 1**

_I swear, when the events that happened, well, happened…no one and I mean no one could figure out that shit really was weird. I mean honestly, a pair of drag queens running from a mob of them? How many of you can truly say that you were spectators to a real drag race? Hahaha, sorry, its just the irony of the question. Fine, fine._

_I'll continue the story…it just gets really…._

_Well, yeah…_

**Chapter 2**

**Hell? That's all?**

_April 5, 2011_

"Seriously, Jakoutsu, we are lucky that we made it to the apartment alive." Miroku was saying to his friend through his droid. "I think if it hadn't been for that one guy the just happened to walk out of that one bar, we probably would have been ok. Oh, where's Inuyasha? Well right now he is currently on the hunt for Yura. Yea, she totally caused the mob to chase us most of the night. Increasing their hate for us by saying we thought they all needed to die and what not." He said as he scratched his thigh from where the thigh-highs had rubbed his skin raw and placed the call on speakerphone. "Plus we ran into these two chicks in the alley behind the complex."

"How do you know they were chicks?" Jakoutsu responded as he down shifted in his 2006 dark blue Mustang© into the complex parking structure. "They could have been dudes."

"Well, in Inuyasha's haste to get away from the mob, he careened into these two bodies dragging my down with him. As we were squirming around in the pile, I 'accidentally' grazed two sets of breast." He said as he turned to his door to see his roommate practically withhold his urge to rip the door off and through it down the hall.

**TWENTY MINUTES PRIOR**

A group of people were on the lobby floor of the complex waiting as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slide open. As the passengers embarked into the space, the doors were halfway closed when two shouts rang out to hold the elevator. A silver haired man, being the kind and gentleman that he is, laughed as the doors continued to close on the pair rushing. A red headed female, use to the ways of her silver haired neighbor, put her hand in between the door, stopping it from closing completely.

"Oh my, thank you so much!" Kagome said as she and Sango both squeezed into the elevator. As Sango reach to press the button for their floor, she realized it was already illuminated.

"It was no problem." The red head said as she turned to give the guy a pointed look. Kagome, following the girl's lead, turned her head to look at the man who laughed at them making sure to roll her eyes at him.

"Hey Sango, can our week get any worse? I mean from the werewolf to the drag race? What can top that?" Kagome whispered to her best friend as she chuckled at the memories of the night before. "I mean really, my back is still bruised." she mumbled as she went to rub the aching spot.

"Do you remember how pissed we both were when we realized that those drag queens felt us up? And seriously what was up with that chick with the annoying voice?" Sango said still slightly steaming from the thoughts. As the girls continued to chat, the elevator lost half of its occupants, leaving the red head girl, the silver haired guy, the girls, and an elderly couple. "What was it that she said?" She turned to look at Kagome as she counted down to disembarking.

"Well, if I remember correctly….It had something to do with….IT WAS YOU!" Kagome yelled the last part as she really got a good look at the guy who had laughed and almost let the elevator close on them. "I can't believe you would have the gall to laugh, I mean seriously you are a very ugly woman." She stated as a parting shot as she dragged the shocked Sango out of the contraption in to the hallway towards their apartment.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Sango shouted as she caught up to the irate Kagome. "He was one of the ones that copped a feel last night? I'm shocked that you aren't beating the snot out of him for it." She said not realizing that the object of their conversation was closing in on them.

"You have a lot of balls to yell at a complete stranger! Just for your knowledge, we had to do it for a challenge and I never copped a feel. Why should I stoop to your lack of feminine qualities and lesbian ways, when I could get any chick I want?" Inuyasha said as he happened to follow the girls down the hallway.

"You have shit for brains you know that, you damn stalker! And if judging by that chick from last night, your taste in women is about as good as you drag queen ensemble. Completely in need of some help. Maybe you could get some or maybe get a boyfriend, cause you apparently need the dick more than me." Kagome said as he turned and got into his face. "Really, can you be so desperate that you needed to have that chick lay the groundwork for you?" She asked as she turned from him and stood next to a pissed off Sango. "Can you please just get to wherever you need to go, please?"

"It was for a fucking challenge! My brother and I did it so that 1) I would never be hit on again by my gay friend and 2) my brother can have a wing man. We never thought that we would end up being chased and nearly beat down." Inuyasha said as he wondered to himself why he was explaining things to these chicks.

"Seriously all that for what? For you to lose a stalker and the other to gain it?…..That's all your winning side of the challenge is?" Sango said as she shook her head. "I at least would have asked for a thousand dollars. You guys are idiots."

"I can't believe we picked a place with idiots in the area. Come to think of it, I hope that their stupidity isn't contagious…" Kagome trailed off as she and Sango made eye contact before bursting into laughter. "Aren't you glad that I made friends with the security guards, San?" She said as she reached into he bag and pulled out a DVD. "Look what I have!" She said as she waved it in his face. "Now if you don't want me to use this against you, you have to do as I say til I feel that you have finally proven that you are sorry for feeling us up. Deal?"

"What can you really do?" He said as he slowly tried to figure out a way out of this situation. "Its probably just a blank DVD." He stated with slight confidence.

"I mean you could call my bluff and then we can see exactly what happens then. Once you tell me your name, I know that you accept my terms." She responded as she slid the case back into her bag. "Goodbye, my little puppy." She slyly whispered as she grabbed her friend and walked to their apartment.

"Hey wench, kiss me and I'll tell you my name and agree, with the added bonus of my brother being her slave." He calmly said as he waited to see if she would back down.

"Hmmm, I guess I could. Close your eyes." As she watched his eyes close, she signaled for Sango to get her the camera ready. She walked up to him and whispered sweetly in his ear, "pucker up, little puppy."

"OOWWWW!" He shouted as her knuckles cup checked him hard on his nuts, causing him to bend over to catch his breath. "What the hell was that for?" He wheezed out.

"That was for expecting me to kiss you after being perverted enough to grab our breast and calling us lesbians. Fucking douche bag." She muttered and in a flash of guilt, kissed her middle finger and grazed his forehead. "Let's go home San." The girls entered into the apartment, closed its door and slide its locks into place

"Hell…" He said as he straightened up. "So feisty in the beginning, then that's all…?"

_**Til next time Space Cadets!**_

_**SerPenTine**_

**Next Time on WTF:**

_Chapter 3- It seems as though…._

"_I can't believe you told them I would be apart of this. I have a wing man to pick up and get started on my search for the next bearer of my children. Dude, don't look at me in that tone of voice. Cracking your knuckles won't work either."_

A/N:

I know these chapters are short now, but it'll get longer as more characters show up causing all sorts of problems.

BTW-Kikyo is not evil in this fanfic.

In order to post the next chapter I need 10 reviews.

I hope you guys enjoy this story.

~Ciao~


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3: It seems as though

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha, nor the phrase "WTF."**

**I do however own how this story plays out.**

**LAST TIME ON WTF:**

"_That was for expecting me to kiss you after being perverted enough to grab our breast and calling us lesbians. Fucking douche bag." She muttered and in a flash of guilt, kissed her middle finger and grazed his forehead. "Let's go home San." The girls entered into the apartment, closed its door and slide its locks into place_

"_Hell…" He said as he straightened up. "So feisty in the beginning, then that's all…?"_

**Book 1**

_Can you believe this? I mean seriously, how can anyone be this dumb? This time, things got even crazier than I remember. _

_What did two chicks do that caused two grown men to cry? _

_Better yet ignore this and read on…_

_I'm to pissed to even look at it myself…_

**Chapter 3**

**It seems as though…**

_April 5, 2011_

"So, Inuyasha, why so pissed off? Couldn't find Yura?" Miroku said as he watched his roommate storm into the kitchen to make himself four packs of ramen.

"No. I couldn't find that stupid bitch was not in any of her local haunts. I'm pissed off because I just got my nuts smacked." He said as he sat down in his leather chair holding a small bag of ice on his lap and a large Tupperware dish full of ramen. "Thanks to you, I got my nuts smacked as a result of your cop-a-feeling ways. I mean seriously dude-" Inuyasha was saying til he saw Jakoutsu placing his key in his pocket and walking into the living room.

**Five doors down**

"So, Kagome, what made you do that to him? Don't look at me like that! I mean why would you blackmail him? We could have just beat the shit out of him and called it square, why make him obey you?" Sango said as she put away all of the things that they had purchased.

"Don't you forget that he also offered up his brother as your own 'slave.' Besides, he just seemed to be asking for it, you know?" She said as she stripped out of her clothes to slip on her comfortable clothes. "I mean, first he tackles us down and then cop a feel. Then he was going to let the elevator doors close on us, while laughing it all up."

"I was there for all of that, I'm asking as to why you have a DVD on their escapade? I get the revenge part, but honestly don't you find it kinda coincidental that he just happened to get off on our floor and even come down this hallway?" Sango said after she finished changing into a white tank top and a pair of grey short shorts.

"Plus, I'm offended that he says I am not good enough for him, not that I care about that part, but that I'm only worth being a lesbian. I'd rather build him up thinking that he could be good enough for me, only to be destroyed as I completely crush his ego." She said with an evil chuckle. "Don't worry, San, I won't let it go to far. Promise. I just figured out what we can get them to do first." She said as she leapt up from where she was sitting to go rummage through their box of random things.

**Guys apartment**

"Well, Jak, thanks to you and your fucked up challenge, I am currently nursing bruised nuts and ego." Inuyasha said as a greeting.

"Inu, just finish telling me all that made you want to rip the door and toss it down at them." Miroku tried to keep his friend on topic.

"Well those two girls from last night figured out that I was one of the guys from last night-"

"Drag Queen" Jakoutsu coughed out.

"Whatever, and then they kept accusing me of coping a feel. I told the crazy chick off and then she started to wave around a DVD stating it was the footage from last night. If I don't do as one of them ask or say, it'll be uploaded and spread through the web. So I agreed." He said purposely leaving out the reason that led to the cup check.

"So, let me get this straight. You told these two random chicks that were part of the people spaghetti you had last night that you would be their proverbial whipping dog, or did you assume that you could use it as a way to gain their forgiveness?" Jakoutsu said while watching Inuyasha inhale the rest of his ramen. He felt kinda guilty knowing that he got hurt and he was innocent of pretty much the whole thing, unlike his lazy pal that was gloating and planning out his night out.

"Well, not just me seeing how Mr. I-Love-Grabbing-Random-Breast over there felt them both up, we both are at their beck and call."

"I can't believe you told them I would be apart of this. I have a wing man to pick up and get started on my search for the next bearer of my children. Dude, don't look at me in that tone of voice. Cracking your knuckles won't work either, Come on Jak, it's the curse of my hand. It can't be helped." He said as he got up and stood on the sofa about to jump backwards in case Inuyasha made a dash for him. When Inuyasha feinted towards his position, Miroku tried to leap backwards. When one leaps backwards, you have to leap high enough to clear the object behind you.

Miroku + small leap + high backed sofa = an unconscious man.

"Well, now about that challenge. You have to hold up your end now." Inuyasha said as he ignored the twitching body of his brother and took a seat on the sofa.

"I guess, since technically you did do everything I asked. Do you have a way to contact those girls or can they contact you?"

"Honestly, I figured Miroku would have-" He stopped speaking as a pounding on the door grabbed his attention.

"Little Puppy! I have a task for you!" A female voice shouted from the hall outside the door.

"How the hell did she figure out which on was mine?" Inuyasha whispered to Jakoutsu as though expecting him to say that he had no clue.

"I don't know but I just _love _her nickname for you." Jak whispered back before continuing in a louder voice, "the door is unlock go ahead and come in!"

"What the hell, Jakoutsu?"

"Thanks for the invite. Now that I have your attention. I would like for you and your 'brother' to get together and cook for us." Kagome said as she walked further into the apartment followed by a smirking Sango, carrying a large bag.

"That seems to be an easy task, we will take it." Miroku startled the girls by suddenly springing up from the floor and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "I'll take you mean your place, right?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at the hidden question.

"GRRRR….You f-ing douche bag!" Sango then rammed her elbow into his stomach causing him to bend forward. "You just screwed yourself and your buddy there by agreeing without waiting for the terms of said task."

"Yup, she's very right." Kagome, wearing a smirk, strutted over to the leather chair to be directly in Inuyasha's line of sight. "Little Puppy, what's wrong?"

"I can't stand that damn nickname. What task criteria did the Pervert agree for us to do?" Inuyasha asked resigned for the time being, shocking the men in the room at how easily he gave into the whims of a strange female.

"Sango, the outfits please." As Sango handed Kagome each ensemble, Miroku and Inuyasha's face was paling by the second as they couldn't even grasp the reality of what they were seeing.

"OMG! Are those the limited Easter lingerie from Fredrick's©? That is such a great set, but good luck trying to get them to wear a G-string." Jakoutsu said as he held up each outfit and tried to figure out which guy would look better in what.

"Jak, you damn traitor! You should be on our side, not some pair of random butch bitches!" Exclaimed Inuyasha as he tried to snatch the offending articles from them. "Miroku, quit daydreaming and fix this!"

"There is nothing to fix and here is what we expect of you: 1) Wear these before you leave here then head five doors down, 2) Cook our dinner as per the recipe with our pink aprons, 3) If you are not in these outfits- Red for Puppy, and Lilac for Brother- in the next five minutes, you shall suffer."

The girls then each grabbed a guy, which caused the guys to struggle and fight. Name calling and threats flew around Jakoutsu as he enjoyed the rumble going down as an avid spectator. That is until both guys crossed the line- Inuyasha called Kagome "a rocket crotch bitch in need of a fire extinguisher," and Miroku took advantage of Sango's momentary distraction of Kagome's squawk of indignation to grab both a breast and an ass cheek.

"Fuckin Bastards!" Both girls shouted slapping both men and kneeing them in their nuts.

"Holy mother!" Both guys gasped as they grabbed their throbbing members and curled up into the fetal position, tears of pain squeezing through the eyelids. The girls both turned and strode out of the apartment, slamming the door.

"As well as that could have gone, pity though," Jakoutsu said as he went to get some ice packs,"….It seems as though…"

_**Til next time Space Cadets!**_

_**SerPenTine**_

**Next Time on WTF:**

_Chapter 4: Shit still will…not…_

No Sneak Preview til reviews are in!

A/N:

Giving thanks to my reviewers:

**SexyAngelx09**

**AkaneXranma4ever**

**ArchAngel-Kagome**

Thanks again, this chapter was posted for you guys.

I know I asked for 10 reviews for this one, but for the next one (chapter 4) to be posted

it will need at least 15 reviews.

I am thinking of having a poll on one of the tasks that the girls give the guys, if you want to give/vote on them let me know.

I also started a forum-Various Dares and challenges

Join up!

Read & Review

~Ciao~


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys, sorry this still isn't a new chapter. **

**I am going to take a step back from posting the next two chapters because**

**I'm still waiting for the last of the reviews.**

**I really appreciate the ones I have so far, thanks guys! Just wanted to tell ya'll.**

**Oh yea, before I forget, I have three maybe four stories about to be posted within the next few days. Who knows? Besides, the story is pretty much writing itself…**

**It only needs the reviews to get posted.**

**So Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**SerPenTine**

**~Ciao~**

**Thanks You Guys:**

_**ALERTS**_

_Sakura's Fire_

_booklover2thextreme_

_WindScarShikonJewlInuKags_

_SexyxAngelx09_

_ArchAngel-Kagome_

_**REVIEWS**_

_Mew Polarbear_

_SexyxAngelx09_

_ArchAngel-Kagome_

_**SPECIAL THANKS**_

_akaneXranma4ever_


	5. My apologies!

A/N:

Hello friends readers reviewers and all that jazz…..

Still haven't updated and I figured that I could no longer hold the story hostage for what seemed to me as ego-strokage, so I am informing you that it will be posted by Thursday evening….probably 2 chapters instead of 1, and I will properly thank those who have reviewed with some spoilers through private messages…..

~Ciao~

For now,

SerPenTine


	6. Book 1: Chapter 4: Shit still willnot

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Inuyasha, nor the phrase "WTF."**

**I do however own how this story plays out.**

**LAST TIME ON WTF:**

"_Fuckin Bastards!" Both girls shouted slapping both men and kneeing them in their nuts._

"_Holy mother!" Both guys gasped as they grabbed their throbbing members and curled up into the fetal position, tears of pain squeezing through the eyelids. The girls both turned and strode out of the apartment, slamming the door._

"_As well as that could have gone, pity though," Jakoutsu said as he went to get some ice packs,"….It seems as though…"_

**Book 1**

_It's sad to say that the lesson of that day, didn't stick with the boys. Hell it only seemed to make the situation worse…or maybe more enjoyable for the spectators that were not the ones receiving the beatings. Ok, so you wanna know what happened, right? Tired of looking at this and thinking to yourself that this needs to end and get to the juicy part? Well you need to understand that the next series of events…are truly not for the weak of stomach; the faint of heart. What? You want to tie me to a flagpole? Before you do….would you have fought or just followed orders?_

_I'd rather be an air head drowning in a pool looking for my reflection…_

**Chapter 4**

**Shit still will….not…**

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked as she placed a bribery in front of her, hoping that it would work as a means to get her to open up. "I know that if I were in your shoes, I'd be so pissed myself…"

"No, that's not why I'm silent. Its just that we just met those bastards and they already are under our skin. I mean when was the last time we synchronized our beat downs? I swear, I am going to make Dogboy regret ever insulting me, I mean us." She said as she finally stopped sulking about their new neighbors.

"Well look at it this way, we will always be able to picture them and laugh at how hideous they looked as drag queens. Oh, yeah before I forget, your mom said to give her a call. Something about a play that Souta is playing a girl in." Sango said as she sat across from her best friend.

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK

"I hope that its not those bastards. Because if it is, I will so beat the crap-" Sango was stopped mid-rant by a knock on the door.

"Oh Sango, calm down. Its just Shippo. And I forgot to tell you that he was gonna stop by. He told me about it when we were leaving the bar." Kagome said as an embarrassed flush spread across her checks, a tell tale sign that she was lying.

"So once again, your forgetfulness reared its ugly head." Sango turned from her friend to take a seat on the long sofa, grabbing the remote to turn to her favorite show.

"Fuck off, you PMSing bitch. Welcome to our humble home, Ship. Ignore Sango's look of shock. I finally told her off." Kagome said as she turned to the door missing the look of amusement that her friend sent her.

"Why because you probably just told her now that I was coming over and she just called you out on it? Then you probably called her something along the lines of 'Bitch,' right?" He said as he went to the windows to glance out at the surrounding area. 'I hope that damn wolf stopped following me,' he thought as he could see no traces of a stalker. "So what have you been up to?" He asked as he took a seat on their love seat.

"You both are such pricks, you know," Kagome mumbled as she took as seat on the other end of the sofa, the farthest point from Sango. "Well…."

**Guys apartment**

"How are you guys feeling? Did the ice work?" Jakoutsu asked as he watched as his friends were both looking at each other. "Well, what are you guys gonna do?" He asked as he went to the kitchen to grab them both bags of ice that would only help their egos not their pride.

"I really don't want to know how they even figured out which apartment belonged to us, or how Miroku, you once again screwed us. Why the hell would you agree to what they were asking without asking the terms?" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to think past his throbbing nuts and reached for the ice bag that Jak was holding, praying that it would bring a numbing salvation his pain.

"You would have done the same Inu, if you had been given the chance. Hey Jak, do you think that you could go convince those girls that we mean well, and that we will do as they ask if they just give us another chance and no, Inu, we are not gonna go to war with them. Not yet, okay, bro?" Miroku said as he placed the ice pack in his lap and leaned his head back on to the sofa and watched Jakoutsu leave them.

'The guys must be planning something really bad if they have me playing mediator for their servitude' Jakoutsu thought as he headed to the direction that he knew that the girls where at. That is til he got ran over by another person. "What the hell is up with this complex and running people over?" He muttered as he slowly tried to gain a hand-hold…but it was mostly-

"What the F-!" A deep husky voice yelled as he shoved the straying hand from gripping his cock. "You are keeping me from finding out where that damn fox is hiding my women!" He yelled as he pulled Jakoutsu up and into his face.

"Kouga, brother, please stop trying to kill him! He isn't who you are looking for!" Ginta said as he tried to pry Kouga's hands off of Jakoutsu's shirt. As they struggled the trio fell to the ground once again in another dog pile.

Inuyasha hears a commotion outside and recognizes Jakoutsu's voice calling for his help, struggling with someone. He leaps to the door intent to save his friend. As he races into the hall and stops in shock as he watches three grown men wrestle around. When Jakoutsu see Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, he shouts out "Inuyasha, please get this flea bitten mutt off of me. He thinks I was trying to pull a Miroku!"

**Meanwhile in the girls apartment**

"So you guys remember that time when you guys had me tied upside down to the flag pole to test whether or not I could get myself undone and free? I swear if I didn't think of you guys as my older sisters I would have washed my hands of you. Oh, yeah right there….yes, oh yes! Kagome you know all of the right spots." Shippo said as his scalp was being scratched by Kagome on the sofa.

"You do know that if someone else had been walking by they probably would have been thinking that you where having naughty fun, right?" Sango stopped talking as she thought she heard yelling outside.

"OMG, I seriously thought I had lost him." Shippo said as he jumped off of the girl's lap and ran to the door as a masculine shout went out demanding his release so that he can find his women. "DON'T GO NEAR THAT DOOR! Do you guys remember three weeks ago at my bar that guy who was at the pool table near you guys? Well since then he has been stalking me hoping I would lead him to you guys." Shippo said as he forced his way to block the girls from going near the door.

**In the Hallway**

As the girls, beat Shippo into submission the girls dragged him out of their apartment and headed for the commotion.

"It's you!" Inuyasha screams as he recognizes the guy that was beating up Jakoutsu. "Kouga, you stupid bastard! What the hell are you doing in my apartment complex? You know that you are not allowed to be within 100 feet of me. So why… the…hell…are… you…here?" Each pause was done as his fist impacted various spots on Kouga's body.

"Hey girls, you are the reason he stalks me, the reason he is here and the reason he is getting his ass kicked by that guy." Shippo whispered from behind the girls back. He keeps Kagome behind him and watches as Sango wades into the fight, ignoring Shippo's warning of staying unnoticed, and pries the boys apart.

"I'm only going to ask this once and I don't want to hear you both trying to talk over the other. What the fuck is going on?" Jakoutsu makes his way over to Kagome and Shippo, to watch as his friend and former beater get put in their place by Sango. "I'm waiting." She said as she placed her hands on her hips, completely forgetting the wandering hands of Miroku.

Before he could make a grab for her, Kouga pulls her into his arms and steps away from Inuyasha and started to stroke her back. "I am here to bring you and my other woman home to become my mates." He said as he still hadn't noticed Kagome watching the scene.

CRACK

Sango rammed her head into the soft space under Kouga's jaw knocking him unconscious. "So that's what you meant, Shippo. I didn't think he would be that much of an idiot. Who are you?" She asked as she spotted Jakoutsu and Ginta.

"My name is Ginta and I am brother to the unconscious wolf demon at your feet. And I believe that that gorgeous man over there is Inuyasha's friend, Jakoutsu." Ginta said as he winked at Jakoutsu.

"I already knew Jakoutsu, but I'm trying to figure out is why the hell Wolfman stalked out fox boy and is calling us his women?" She said gesturing to each mentioned person. "I remember you from the bar, and he was the drunk bugging about losing his winning streak." She then made her way to the drag queens, "so when are you guys going to put on the outfits and cook? We have been waiting." She said as she anticipated the hand that was aiming for her behind. "Every time you reach for me, I will warn you now that I will break a finger each time. And you, Quicksilver, keep your brother under control, otherwise I will make your days here with us living down the hall, a living hell for you."

"Hey Sango, we need the guys to cook for us and then get rid of our pests. Jakoutsu, you are more than welcome to enter our apartment and enjoy our company and, Ginta, you come too." Kagome said as she grabbed both guys arms and dragged them away.

"Hey, wench. Where is the outfits?" Inuyasha asked after he covered Miroku's mouth with his hand. His brother looked at him as though he was insane.

"Aemfahoianfgt" Miroku asked his insane brother. All Inuyasha did was nod his head slowly. "Afmklpt."

(Translation: 'You better have a really good reason to be giving in to them' and 'than it had better be good')

"They are in your place still. We left them by the door. You have an hour to take care of the wolf and then come cook." As soon as Sango left the hallway, Inuyasha moved his hand from his brother's mouth.

"So, before you bitch, know that I am planning the best way to get back at them." Inuyasha reached down to grab Kouga and then he tossed him over his shoulder.

"I wonder what they are doing. Hey did you notice that the guy that the douche bag had with him was hitting in Jak?" Miroku said as the elevator doors closed, taking the rest of the conversation with them.

**Girls apartment**

"So what exactly is the deal here?" Shippo asked trying to get a handle on the situation between the girls and boys. Slowly the girls retold the tale to their guests, pausing as various questions were asked.

"Just so that you guys know, they are probably planning to get you guys back. So I would sleep with the doors and windows locked, because you never know when they will try and do something prank-worthy." Jakoutsu warned as he avoided making eye contact with Ginta. 'I hope shit still will….'

"Let them try and get back at us, all I have to do is post their drag queen debut on every website that will take it." Kagome said as she continued rubbing Shippo's head.

As Jakoutsu finally looked up, he thought to himself, 'Maybe not…'

_**Til next time Space Cadets!**_

_**SerPenTine**_

**A/N:**

**Here is chapter 4.…**

**Chapter 5 will be posted on Saturday.**

**Thank all those who gave reviews, I'll give you a shout out then!**

**Sorry, no sneak peak!**

**~Ciao~**

**BTW**

**Join the forum, its about various dares and challenges.**

**If you want I'll even use it in the story.**

**My Forum**

**/ m y f o r u m s / S e r P e n T i n e t h e S i l v e r T o n g u e / 4 9 5 6 1 6 / **


	7. NOT A CHAPTER! again TT

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys, sorry this still isn't a new chapter. **

**I have figured that each week will be dedicated to a certain story or website.**

**I'm moving from original poetry on fictionpress and my three stories on this website.**

**If you want to know the schedule, hit me up!**

**So Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**SerPenTine**

**~Ciao~**

**Thanks You Guys:**


	8. Still not a chapter

HEY GANG ITS ME AGAIN….

MY SYSTEM CRASHED AND I LOST EVERYTHING

I HAD SO I AM STARTING FROM MY ORIGINAL OUTLINE….

SO I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL BEAR WITH ME…..

CIAO TIL NEXT POST!

~SERPENTINE~


	9. IN 8 hrs

GIVING YOU ALL AN UPDATE AND HOPING THAT YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME FOR THE DELAY. WASE CH2 IS BEING POSTED TONIGHT, AND THE NEXT CH'S FOR THE OTHER TWO STORIES EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW NIGHT

I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO PLACED THE STORY ON ALERT, MARKED IT AS A FAVORITE AND REVIEWED!

_RUNNING_

Opalbrat

LovesDepp

ShatteredRose92

Ice-Kitsune-317

Anonymous

_WTF_

xxxstephanie1792xx

passion4somefanfiction

Sakura's Fire

Mew Polarbear

booklover2theextreme

ArchAngel-Kagome

akaneXranma4ever

SexyxAngelx09

WindScarShikionJewlInuKags

Roxy

_WASE_

_xxxstephanie1792xx_


End file.
